


Sam，生日快樂

by shows



Series: Happy Birthday to Sam Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Broken Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam In Cage, Sam's Birthday, Sam's Terrible Life, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shows/pseuds/shows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和 Lucifer和 Michael在Cage中迎來痛苦的生日</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam，生日快樂

**Author's Note:**

> 如果我能擁有破碎的山米，我要天天無時無刻抱著他。內含有John和Dean 的幻象....

Sam還記得5歲那一年生日。那原本是他美好珍貴的記憶。

在他4歲生日當天臨睡前，他瞄到Bobby將一桶冰水淋到爛醉昏睡的John身上，他不知道後來發生甚麼了，畢竟他雖然事無巨靡的得到了人生所有記憶，但他能真正了解真相的也只有他在場的事。而當年他畢竟還太小，在一片混亂前已然呼呼入睡。

但他清楚記得之後那年的生日。5歲的生日，那一年，在Bobby家，John、Dean和Bobby陪著他唱生日歌、吃蛋糕，當天晚上John還念了『green eggs and ham』哄Sam睡覺。那是Sam生命中，僅次於出生那天，最美好的一個生日。

而他生命中少數美好的記憶之一，卻被兩個天使無情的玷汙。

那是第一年，最 _痛苦_ 的第一年。

在Sam跳下籠子之前，他早已清楚接下來面對的將會是永生無止盡的折磨。  
但了解接受並無助於化解任何痛苦，只能帶來絕望認命

第一年，Lucifer和Michael都充滿了憤怒。而Sam則是那個唯一承受怒火的倒楣蛋。

Adam早在說了Yes的當下，就被送到天堂去了，Michael不會讓計劃留下任何一絲可能被破壞的機會。而Lucifer的驕傲讓他以為自己面對Winchester家的小兒子能穩操勝算，所以Sam意識的反撲，不僅破壞了Lucifer的計劃，更是對他驕傲的重大打擊。 _ **Lucifer非常不喜歡輸。**_ 尤其，還不是輸給Michael，而是莫名其妙的輸在了他精心培育的Sam Winchester手上。所以他是絕對不可能讓Sam好過的。而Michael不僅無法完成父親給他的使命，還必須每時每刻被迫和他憤怒撒氣的弟弟關在狹小的籠子中，Lucifer即使讓他失望，卻還是他最鍾愛的弟弟，他不可能對Lucifer做出任何過分的舉動，所以讓造成一切的罪魁禍首成為替罪羔羊，是再完美不過的安排了。

「 _Sam，你那麼寶貝的記憶，那麼喜歡的書，怎麼可以不和我們分享呢？_ 」

Lucifer的一句話，宣告Sam無限痛苦。那一年生日，Lucifer和Michael強迫他邊讀『green eggs and ham』給他們聽，邊侵犯虐待他。

「 ** _Sammy，生日快樂。_** 」

隨著Lucifer輕柔的嗓音而來是他下身殘忍的抽插。Lucifer向來不給Sam任何的適應期，隨心所欲的想怎樣就怎樣。Michael則在邊上，用他的利刃隨著Sam的痛苦嗓音在Sam身上跟著童書內容隨意作畫。

籠子中的所有折磨不一定是肉體上的性交侵犯，Lucifer和Michael有的是法子玩弄折磨Sam。天使的生命有多長，他們的憤怒怨恨就有可能持續多久。當Lucifer和Michael發現Sam漸漸對當次的痛苦無感後，他們將自己幻化成Dean和John，然後滿意的看著Sam再次崩潰。

即使早已學會哭泣哀求都不會有任何憐憫，Sam還是聲嘶力竭的求饒。當時的Sam寧願再次被活生生抽筋斷骨，也無法忍受他們批著他生命中最重要的二個人的皮囊用這種方式折磨他。僅僅一天的時間，Sam把眼睛哭瞎然後嘔吐到吐血不止，但那從來只能換來更多的懲罰訕笑。那天，他全身充滿了被 _ **John**_ 和 _ **Dean**_ 製造出來的傷口，渾身沒有一片完整的皮膚。

在過了生日的那一刻，當新的一天到來，Lucifer再次治好了他的傷口，準備重新開始另一波無止盡的折磨。

 


End file.
